It's Complicated
by AriaBelles
Summary: After an unexpected turn of events, Haruhi and Kaoru find themselves in the middle of a complicated relationship.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or Ouran High School Host Club. Please enjoy! ^w^

She glanced over at the younger twin while making her tea rounds. He stared into his teacup as his identical was telling their guests a story. Something had clearly been bothering him for the past few days and it was starting to concern her. Kaoru was always energetic and rambunctious, especially when around Hikaru.

As the hosts were saying their goodbyes Haruhi asked Kaoru to help her in the kitchen for a moment.

"Busy day." Haruhi sighed, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Yeah. I guess so, huh." Kaoru leaned against the island with his hands in his pockets. His usually glistening hazel eyes were dead and lost in a sea of thought.

"I, uhh...I've noticed that," She was messing with a button on her sleeve. She looked up..her eyes met with Kaoru's golden orbs.

"KAORU!" Hikaru burst into the room, a worried expression on his face. "I've been searching everywhere for you!" His attention then focused on Haruhi, forgetting the presence of his brother all together. "Oh, Haruhi! I was...going to ask you..if..maybe...you wanted to come over to our house for a change. We'll have fancy tuna with dinner!" Haruhi's expression froze. Thoughts of fancy tuna and crab and shellfish and lobster swarmed her thoughts.

"I would love to. My dad is working late all this week so it would just be me at home anyways."

"Great! How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll be alright..hey where did Kaoru go?" They were so caught up in their conversation about fancy feasts to notice that Kaoru had silently left. Hikaru's phone beeped, alerting him of a new text message.

"It's Kaoru. He said that he was going to meet me back home. Weird. This isn't like him." A hint of concern was engraved into Hikaru's expression. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and bid his female co-host farewell as he ran out of the room.

Kaoru leaned against a tree in a commoner's park not too far from Haruhi's apartments. The sound of his music played through his headphones. The chilling autumn breeze rustled his ginger hair. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 6:37 pm.

"Crap. Hikaru's going to flip if I don't get home soon." The sun had already set and the street lamps were illuminating the sidewalk. Low clouds hung overhead and a wave of rain soon came to follow. Cold raindrops stung his face as he jogged his way through the neighborhood.

"Help! Somebody, PLEASE!" Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks. That voice. He ran back towards the sound of the struggle to find two dark figures enclosing on a scrawny figure in an alleyway. Kaoru's mind ran blank, unknowing of what he should do.

"Hey! Stop! Knock it off!" He ran toward the men and kicked one down. The victim was cornered next to a dumpster, holding their head down, crying in fear. One man, tall and thin, yet very scruffy looking lunged at Kaoru. Kaoru jumped out of the way and tripped the man. He turned his attention to the man's companion, which he had kicked earlier. He began to get up and eyed Kaoru. Kaoru picked up a nearby plank and began to run toward the man. Just as he began to lift up the board, the tall and thin man grabbed him and the board. He threw him onto the ground and both of the men began kicking him simultaneously. Unaware of the victim they continued to beat up on Kaoru, when suddenly one felt a hard thump to the back of the head. They both paused and looked at the victim whose face was shadowed by the men. Kaoru swung his leg around taking down one of the offenders. Kaoru jumped on top of him and proceeded to punch him until the man was black and bloody. He turned to the other one who was fighting with the struggling victim. Kaoru could barely see in the dark alleyway and strained his eyes to find the target. He grabbed the back of the man's vest and dragged him down. A sharp pain stabbed at his nerves, forcing a scream from Kaoru's mouth. He grabbed the man's arms and greeted his face with his knee. The victim shortly followed with a good whack with the plank. Kaoru felt weak and light-headed, like he was about to throw up.

"Th-thank you so much sir." The victim grabbed onto him, nearly collapsing from the trauma, and led him into the street. Both faces lit up with shock when their eyes met. Kaoru stared into the big and beautiful brown eyes which belonged to the lady host, Haruhi. Haruhi, the woman he had secretly loved since day one. Horror struck his face and he feel to his knees, crying from the pain. Crying from the fear of what might have happened to Haruhi if he hadn't shown up.

"H-Haruhi..." A lump swelled in the back of his throat. _She could have been hurt, or worse. If I wasn't here to save her she could have..no..I shouldn't think like that. _Haruhi looked down at Kaoru and fell to her knees right in front of him. Tears swelling in her eyes. He was badly beaten and he was gripping his side right above his hip.

"K-K-Kaoru," she choked. She moved his hand. Revealing a deep gash caused by a pocket knife one of the men was carrying. She covered her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping._Oh my...this..this is all my fault._ She drew her dark gray pullover and pressed it against the wound. "Oh my God Kaoru, I'm-I'm.." she began to cry uncontrollably and fell into his arms. Kaoru looked surprised at the trembling girl in his arms. She was so fragile sitting there. Ever since the day he met her he's wanted to hold her in his arms like this. He just wished that the circumstances were different. "We have to call the hospital!" Haruhi breathed, trying to collect herself. She helped Kaoru stand.

"I-I don't need a hospital. I just need..to go home. I'll walk you home first." He gripped his side. The wound tore at his stomach, which felt like it was going to give in at any second.

"No! You _need_ a doctor Kaoru!" Her voice was stern but still trembled through the concern. Her ivory skin was scratched and bruised from the assault. "I'll call one of Kyoya-senpai's family hospitals." Haruhi pulled out her phone and was met by Kaoru's hand pushing her arm down.

"Haruhi I'm fine. This wound isn't fatal. We can tend to it once we get to your house. It isn't very far right?" A reassuring smile crept onto his face despite the gushing pain he was in. Haruhi sighed and put the phone away. In turn, Kaoru pulled out his phone and sent a text to Hikaru. _I decided to take a walk. __I am fine. I will be back in a while._ He then decided to send a text to Kyoya. Within minutes of Kaoru and Haruhi's departure, Kyoya's private police force swarmed the alleyway, taking the two men into custody.

_I want to tell her, but...Hikaru..oh he must be worried sick..._ Kaoru drifted into a train of thought. Haruhi walked into the kitchen, where Kaoru was sitting, carrying a load of supplies. Hot water, a towel, gauze, ace bandage, everything you could think of for that matter. Kaoru looked at her wide eyed and amazed with how prepared she was. He sheepishly removed his shirt so that she could better assess the wound. She stood there for a moment, observing his toned body. _This..is Kaoru. Such a gorgeous body, I never noticed just how much..._ She quickly snapped out of _holy shit_ land when she came across the cut. It looked even worse than before and it only made her want to break down again. She retained her composure and knelt down in front of him to tend to her injured hero. She quietly spoke keeping her eyes on her work.

"Kaoru, I just...I just wanted to say.." she stopped and looked down. Kaoru fell to the floor and grabbed her delicate waist. He went into host-mode unknowingly and gazed deeply into her eyes, propping up her chin with his finger.

"It's alright Haruhi, I will always be here for you." And with that he pulled her into a long, warming hug. Haruhi was the first to pull away and stared into his glistening eyes. For the first time in a few days, there was life in his eyes. She said nothing and awkwardly continued to work on his cut, laying gauze over it and wrapping his waist in ace bandage. Kaoru helped her up and held her close.

"Thank you Haruhi. You really are amazing." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head in the crevice of his neck. Kaoru checked the time on Haruhi's kitchen clock. "9:45? Already?" _Oh man Hikaru is going to have my head when I get home. Especially when he sees me like this. And definitely when he finds out that I was here, in Haruhi's house, alone. Alone..._The realization had finally hit him. This was his chance. His chance to tell Haruhi how he really felt.

"Wow it really is late. Would you like for me to call a cab?" Her attention was focused on the outside world from her kitchen window. She looked over at Kaoru who was gazing at her in awe. "Kaoru is something wrong?" He began to walk over to her, his expression was determined. He was practically hovering above her, gazing into her eyes intently. "Kao-ru?" He gently wrapped his arm around Haruhi's slender waist and took her face with the other hand.

"Haruhi Fujioka...I- I love you." He then proceeded to capture her soft, delicate lips in his own. A wave of emotions swept Haruhi and her body felt numb. This was her first kiss. She couldn't comprehend her own emotions, so she pulled away and looked down. She looked back up into Kaoru's eyes, which were clearly worried about her reaction.

"I-I think I love you too, Kaoru." Haruhi whispered. He smiled and drew her in for yet another kiss spawning the beginnings of a complicated romance.

Soooooo...let me know how you liked it. There's more to come in this exciting story :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran. Now enjoy xD**

_Music Room 3_

The little lady host glanced over at Kaoru, who was once again going through another brotherly love act for the guests. She replayed Kaoru's heroic act in her head. She couldn't get the picture of his giant gash and his toned body out of her head. _Did I...me and..Kaoru..maybe..._ She tried pushing the distracting thoughts out of her head. _Maybe I should learn karate or something like that..._ She thought back to the incident on the beach. Ever since the incident she just couldn't get her thoughts straight.

"Haru-kun...I-I'm having a birthday party, next Saturday at my family's tropical resort in Kyoto. I was wondering if you would, maybe, attend." Haruhi looked her guest in the eyes. _Well Saturday is usually laundry day..._ "I've invited the other Host Club members as well you see!" She giggled nervously lifting up her hands, palms toward Haruhi as to not alarm her by the sudden request. Haruhi smiled her charming host smile.

"I would be honored." The girls stared intently at their host as if they were expecting some magic trick, but instead all squealed in excitement.

"EEEEEE! SOOO KEEEEYYYOOOT! HARU-KUN HARU-KUN! HE'S SO ADORABLE!" The girls all seemed to be talking at once, caught up in their little fan girl wonderland.

"Ehhh, e-excuse me ladies...I'm..uhh..going to bring more refreshments." She tried avoiding being tackled by excited fan girls who were still giddy from Haruhi's charming smile. Haruhi slipped into the kitchen, making sure not to attract attention from anybody._ Wow. These girls really do go crazy over the silliest reasons. Although it is kind of adorable...and should I get her anything? All the birthdays I've been.._

"Yo Haruhi!" Haruhi jumped at the sound of Kaoru's voice. She spun around to see his tall figure leaning against the door frame.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She said plainly, pouring tea. The sweet aroma that diffused from the tea filled the atmosphere around them. "So, how is your-" She stopped mid sentence trailing her eyes along Kaoru's abdomen where his wound was. Two weeks ago he had saved her life. She felt the guilt get caught up in her throat. _If only I knew how to defend myself. Kaoru wouldn't have gotten hurt._ Tears began to swell in her eyes. In a flash Kaoru had made his way across the kitchen and had Haruhi around the waist, his other hand occupying her cheek. Her skin was pale but warm. She could feel her face heat up. She didn't know how to react. "I-I'm s-sorry, Kao-"

"Haruhi. You shouldn't worry about that." He smiled, gazing deeply into her eyes. She could smell the faint aroma of his cologne which only aroused her a little. She blushed even harder, turning redder and redder until she was about as red as a tomato. _I-I don't understand this..._

"W-we should get back to the customers.." She said avoiding his hypnotic eyes. She managed to wiggle out of his grip and was headed out of the kitchen with the tray of tea in her hands.

_Fujioka Residence_

_I don't understand this feeling. I-I get so light headed and my stomach feels like its knotted whenever I see him. Am I getting the flu? I need to see a doctor!_

"Haruhi, open the door I'm not going to stand out here all fuckin day!" _Mei-chan? What was she doing here?_

Haruhi brought tea to the table for Mei-chan. "Yeah I decided to stay here for a couple days while my mom is away. Staying with my dad is out of the question." She sipped her tea and pulled out a fashion magazine. Haruhi stared into her cup. No matter what she tried she couldn't remove the picture of a shirtless Kaoru that was branded into her memories. She didn't know what it was but she had the impulse to kiss him that night. Had she kissed Kaoru? Her head was swarming with thoughts that made her head spin.

"I-I don't feel very good. I'm going to lay down for a few." Mei-chan looked up from her magazine and then continued to read.

_Hitachiin Residence_

"H-Hikaru..." Hikaru looked up from his breakfast at his identical with a puzzled look. Kaoru hesitated before starting again. "What do you...think of Haruhi?" Hikaru looked even more puzzled.

"Haruhi?" He said questioningly. "I-I really like Haruhi. There's just something about her. She's...different. She is the only one who has been able to penetrate our world." He took his brother's hand and smiled. "But no one will be able to replace you Kaoru. You're my brother." He said reassuringly.

"Ah. I see." Kaoru looked down, forcing his hand to return to the half eaten omelet in front of him.

"Why the sudden interest?" Hikaru lowered his head so that he could better see Kaoru's face. Kaoru flinched and bit his lip.

"You know a couple weeks ago...wh-when I came home late? Well...Haruhi.." Kaoru looked away as to avoid his brother's expression, "..was in trouble." "Hikaru's expression turned to shock, terror and pain.

"W-What?! And you didn't te-" Kaoru cut his brother off to avoid a major scene.

"I think I've known this for a while now but.." Hikaru stared in horror. _Haruhi was in trouble? And nobody told me!_ "Hika.." Kaoru bit down even harder into his lip. "I love Haruhi!" Hikaru's expression turned from horror into astonishment. Kaoru had never asserted himself like that before. Hikaru was speechless so Kaoru continued his story. "I was in a commoner's park and I began to walk home when I noticed a couple of men harassing her in a dark alleyway." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the somewhat healed gash in his side. Hikaru's expression turned back to horror. He covered his mouth as if he were trying to stifle a scream. His face turned pale and tears welled in his eyes.

"K-Kao-" He grabbed hold of his brother and embraced him in a hug. "I'm so sorry Kao! I'm the oldest..I'm...I'm...I'm supposed to protect you!" He hid his face in his brother's shoulder and began to cry.

"H-Hika. It isn't your fault. I acted out of impulse. I didn't even know it was Haruhi until after we had come out of that dark alley. She took me home to treat me and we..." he paused for a moment and held his breath. Hikaru looked up into Kaoru's eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands were trembling. "Haruhi and I..kissed." Kaoru looked down, feeling guilty about his actions.

"Kaoru." Hikaru clenched his fists and grit his teeth together. The blood began to cut off from his hands, leaving his knuckles white. In an instant flash Kaoru saw the clenched fist coming toward his face. "YOU IDIOOOT!" Kaoru took a straight on strike from his brother, knocking him onto the kitchen floor. Hikaru grabbed the collar of Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru's head fell to the side and tried lifting his head to his brother who had his other fist ready to strike him. "Why? Why didn't you tell me this? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HARUHI WAS IN TROUBLE!" He loosened his grip on Kaoru and lowered his fist. "You can't do everything by yourself Kaoru. You need to rely on others more. You need to let me know! I AM YOUR BROTHER GOD DAMMIT!"

"That's the thing. It just came to me. I've relied on you my whole life. And I've also realized that we can't always share everything Hika. There will be a time where we'll have to go our separate ways. You have to learn that too." A smile developed on Kaoru's face which was now very battered from his brother's raging punch. "You will understand what I'm talking about sooner or later." He grabbed Hikaru's hand and lowered it from his shirt. He walked out of the kitchen leaving a very angry and confused Hikaru.

**Okay yeah I kind of made this up as I go but please review and I'll try to get more chapters uploaded ASAP! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooooooo sorry I haven't been uploading! I've been super busy lately and I've been experiencing some major writer's block…but anyways here's chapter 3 :D**

"K-Kaaooo-ru…" Haruhi moaned in her deep slumber.

"WHAA?" Mei-chan exclaimed! Haruhi jumped up in shock, bumping into Mei-chan's forehead.

"M-Mei-chan! I'm so sorry! W-what's the matter?" she sat up rubbing her head which was throbbing from the impact.

"You like Kaoru?! Why didn't you tell me?! Does he know? Are you guys in a secret relationship? What about the other one?" Mei-chan began bombarding Haruhi with questions, invading Haruhi's personal space in the process.

"Wh-what? Hehe Mei-chan y-you have it all wrong, I don't like Kaoru like _that._ W-We're just friends." She held up her hands in reassurance. _At least I think we are…_ The thought made her head spin again and she fell back on her pillow.

"B-But why were you moaning his name in your sleep?" She gave Haruhi a persistent look.

"I-I just..he was in my dream…I don't know why but he just was." She drew the blanket over her shoulders and turned her back to Mei-chan.

"What was he doing in your dream?" The tone in her voice was mischievous as if she were trying to obtain some top secret information. She leaned closer to Haruhi awaiting some juicy response.

*_Dream Flashback_*

_"Haruhi Fujioka...I- I love you." The ginger-haired boy held her close and captured her lips into a long, deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined in each other's and fought for dominance. She didn't know how to kiss very well but somehow it just came to her. They withdrew from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Kaoru."_

_*End Flashback*_

_The same damn dream over and over again. All I remember from that night was him saving me and then me patching up his wounds. He acted pretty normal over dinner the other week…_thoughts swarmed her head and she groaned.

"Haruhi, you never answered my question." She turned the lying girl over and glared at her. Haruhi looked down and sighed. She might as well tell her considering how persistent she was when it came to something she was passionate about. Haruhi drew in a breath and let it out slowly in a deep sigh. "A couple weeks ago… I was walking home after Host Club activities and two men in an alley cornered me. They were grabbing at my clothes and I was so…scared, and, defenseless. I cried for help and to my surprise I found a guy running at the men and defending me. It was Kaoru. He practically saved my life that night, but, he," her words trailed off as she thought about the knife wound. "He- he was hurt. Trying to protect me. And so I brought him back here to patch up his wounds. When he took off his shirt…I…I feel like I fell in love with the sight. Is that even possible? To fall in love with someone when you feel like you are really seeing them for the first time?" Mei-chan seemed mesmerized by the story and moved in closer. "Mei…I-I think I kissed him." She looked into Mei-chan's eyes, pleading for some kind of answer about what she should do.

"This is amazing! Oh my gawd you love Kaoru! It's so cute! It's almost like a perfect love story!" _She's beginning to sound like Renge…_ Mei-chan was smiling and giggling at the thought of everything. "So," she continued after a few seconds, "Are you guys dating yet?" She smiled and winked at Haruhi. Haruhi's expression was traced with confusion.

"I-I don't know." She looked down at her hands which were messing with the blanket covering her legs. She could feel a soft pink blush sweep across her face at the thought of her and Kaoru being a couple. Before, these past two weeks had seemed normal, but once she looked back and reflected upon her and Kaoru's behavior, she felt that they had maybe acted a little different toward each other, though no one noticed.

"Well what kind of answer is that? You need to go up to that boy tomorrow and tell him how you feel! I'll even do your hair and makeup!" She seemed to be in her own fashion wonderland at this point. Haruhi was in her own little world as well and didn't seem to care about what Mei-chan did. And then she snapped back to reality almost instantaneously.

"W-wait, no, Mei-chan, remember I'm supposed to be a guy at that school?" Mei-chan stopped her mumbling and looked at Haruhi, disappointment on her face.

"Oh yeah." She let her arms fall to her lap and turned her thought to concentration. "Well if he likes you back how will you guys go on dates if everyone thinks you're a guy? It totally doesn't make sense!"

"Well who said we were going on a date?" Mei grabbed Haruhi and looked her straight in the eye.

"I know you want Kaoru do not deny it. You guys will go on a date and I just know you are going to love every minute of it!" She began to float off to her own little world again mumbling fashion terms and listing off makeup brands. Haruhi rolled her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

_**Hitachiin Residence**_

Kaoru turned the page of a French fashion magazine. _I wonder if I went about telling Hikaru the wrong way. _ He could hear the doorbell ring downstairs. _Who would be visiting this late in the day on a Saturday?_ He looked at the digital clock next to his bed. 4:26 pm. He closed the magazine and walked out to the staircase that elegantly spiraled down to the "welcoming area", or at least that's what the twins' dad called it. He looked down toward the door and saw his brunette haired companion standing next to his older doppelganger.

"Kaoru." Haruhi looked up with large brown eyes. Her hair was swept to the side with a series of flower bobby pins and she was wearing a green cardigan and blue shorts with a simple pair of converse to complete the look. "I was just dropping by and umm..well I was wondering if you…" She hesitated at the awkwardness she could feel emitting from the older twin standing next to her. _Should I invite him? _"if you and Hikaru wanted to go to lunch with me." She looked down at her feet. "I-It won't really be anywhere fancy but…" Hikaru grabbed her side and smiled, leaning uncomfortably close to her face.

"That sounds great! And we'll treat just don't you worry." He shot a glance at Kaoru who was still a bit surprised to see Haruhi at his house unexpectedly. His heart began to race and his blood began to boil at the sight of Hikaru so "comfortable" with Haruhi.

"Oh…uh yeah our treat. We'll even let you choose. I know some great sushi restaurants if you would like." He smiled at Haruhi and then looked over at Hikaru with a subtle smirk. This was war.


	4. Chapter 4

**To make up for my absence I wrote a rather long chapter just for you guys ^.^ sorry about my disappearance.**

There was slight tension in the air, which Haruhi couldn't help but ignore when faced with the delightful sight and smells of raw fish and sushi rice. The atmosphere was elegant yet casual and a slight breeze could be felt through the restaurant when a customer walked through. Hikaru and Kaoru both sat on either side of Haruhi attempting conversation with her and pausing only momentarily to cast a fierce glance at one another.

"So Haruhi," Kaoru started, "what looks good to you?"

"Hmm well..I don't know. There are so many choices and some things that I've never even heard of! What would you recommend?"

"That's easy!" Hikaru blurted. "A dragon roll with a side of me!" He grinned cheerily and put his arm around Haruhi giving her a slight shake as to drop the hint while looking like he was trying to play off a joke. Kaoru's face grew red in anger and turned from the two to look at his own menu.

"No way the Tiger roll is way better." His cold eyes met Hikaru's who had just looked away from his female companion. "Besides, I'd make a much better companion than him." The two brothers shot fire and bullets with their eyes and the atmosphere grew even more tense.

"I think the tiger roll will be fine. It's much cheaper anyways."

"Oh please Haruhi, you don't have to worry about a thing! I'll pay for you. It's the least I can do." Kaoru chimed. Guilt and sadness burdened his thoughts as he replayed the image of the battered Haruhi.. _STOP IT! _Kaoru shook himself out of the delusions that crowded his mind and returned to reality where Haruhi was.

**HITACHIIN RESIDENCE**

~*later*~  
>Kaoru gingerly touched the scar above his hip. He pulled on an old jacket and tiptoed into his mothers design room where he could sneak out without the maids noticing. Yesterday had been a disaster and he planned to make things better with Haruhi. He walked down the enormous driveway lined with cars that belonged to his mother and father with his and Hika's select few. He picked up his pace when he got to the street and began to run. He rested at a nearby park. He ran his hand over the nearly healed scar. Beads of sweat trickled down his ivory skin. It was warm out but a slight breeze ran through his hair causing a sigh of gratitude to escape from his mouth. He flicked away a stray hair that invaded his eye and continued running into the commoner's part of town. He hurdled the gate onto Haruhi's<br>property and made his way around back where her window was. He latched onto a drain pipe and made his way up to the window. It was dark inside but he could hear a faint moaning from inside. He leaned against the window and discovered that Haruhi had forgotten to lock it. He jumped through the window being careful not to make any noise. His heart and mind raced as he thought about what he had planned for the innocent girl. He checked the house and found that her father was once again not there. He did, however, find Mei-chan sprawled out on the floor near the sleeping Haruhi. The hostess's short brown locks fell to the side of her face as she remained in her perfect dreamland. _She looks like an angel_. She tossed a little and moaned faintly, the exact moan that he had heard earlier.

"Kao. Kao-ru." Her face showed distress and then fell back into a sort of trance once more. _She said my name. _ Kaoru's face grew hot and a furious blush consumed his face. He could feel himself getting aroused by the sleeping Haruhi who was _moaning_ his name. He knelt down beside her and studied her. _She's absolutely adorable when she's sleeping_. The steady rise and fall of her chest made Kaoru breathe easily. He reached out to push her hair aside. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a silent gasp when she saw the figure hovering above her. He placed his hand over her mouth and came closer to her face. He glanced at Mei who was snoring in a deep sleep and focused his attention back on the lady host whose eyes were wide in surprise. She lowered her guard when she recognized him and removed his hand from her mouth. She looked over at Mei who was still quite out. She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still half asleep. Kaoru looked at her in the eyes and stepped toward her.

"Haruhi I-" he hesitated for what reason he didn't know. "I want to make things right." She looked at him with a puzzled expression so he went on. "Yesterday I..know it was supposed to be just you and me..right?" He desperately looked for answers. She gazed into eyes and obliged.

"Yeah I guess so…but I didn't mind Hikaru being there as well." Kaoru let a small smile cross his face at the sound of his naïve hostess. His eyes grew serious and almost pleading for an answer.

"Haruhi-" he felt a knot swell up in his throat. He couldn't swallow and his breath had been cut short. He took her hands and she flinched at the sudden motion. "Do-do you love me?" Her eyes grew wide. She began panting after realizing that she had stopped breathing for some time.

"K-aoru?" She looked down at their hands still entwined with each other. "I-I'm not entirely sure…"

"Then let me help you. This will tell you whether you do or not." Haruhi looked back up at him realizing that their lips were already in contact. She tensed up and then relaxed, letting her body melt into Kaoru's. Their hands dropped and Kaoru pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and she rested her hands on his biceps. He ran his tongue along Haruhi's bottom lip which caused a shiver to run down her spine. She had only had one other kiss, which was with Kaoru, but she still recognized this as a cue to allow him to explore her mouth. Their mouths were hot and their tongues slipped around. Even inexperienced Haruhi forced a small moan from Kaoru. She withdrew first, afraid that the small moans might wake Mei.

They migrated to the bathroom where they could find some privacy away from Mei. Kaoru trapped Haruhi's mouth in his kiss once again, deepening the sexual tensions that began climbing around the two. He wrapped his arms around her once more and lifted her onto her countertop. Haruhi began running her fingers through Kaoru's hair which only aroused Kaoru more. He ran his hands over the thin, pink tank top, feeling her barely defined curves. He reached around to her back and lightly traced her spine. She arched her back toward Kaoru. He let off from the kiss and smiled devilishly. He ran his hand under her top, tracing imaginary designs on her back. He realized suddenly the she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples began to make an impression through her tank. Kaoru brought his hands around and brushed his fingers lightly over her ribcage. She let out soft moans and began to shiver. He lead up to her erect nipple and circled it, causing a sharp gasp of air to escape from her mouth. He pinched it lightly and she flinched. Her eyes seemed confused but her actions seemed to enjoy it so Kaoru went further. He lifted up her tank top over her head and discarded it onto the floor. Her small A-cup breasts weren't yet defined but were still soft and beautiful. He ran both hands over them as he kissed her chest gently. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and she latched onto him. _Why do his actions make me feel this way? It's such a strange feeling, I can't comprehend it.._ She looked down at Kaoru who was sucking at one nipple and massaging the other one between his thumb and index finger. He looked at her puzzled expression.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" he whispered. "We can stop if you want. I don't want to feel uncomfortable." Her mind raced. She couldn't comprehend her feelings and couldn't decide what she should do.

"N-no I'm fine." She smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back and trailed down her stomach with kisses. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter so he stood up and removed the hoodie and his shirt, leaving his chest exposed in the moonlight that illuminated the room. He drew his attention to the striped pajama shorts that Haruhi was wearing. A blush swept Haruhi's face as if she could read his mind. He looked up at her and smiled. He walked back over to her and pressed his chest against her. Haruhi gasped at this contact. _His chest is cold but he is radiating heat.._ She put her arms around his neck and ran her hands over his back. She found herself arching and gasping suddenly and Kaoru's hand reached her vagina.

"It's warm." Kaoru flashed his devilish eyes toward hers. His hand worked her shorts off and he began to tease her through the thin fabric of her underwear. Her warm juices seeped through her underwear. She flinched at every touch and soft moans began escaping from her lungs. Kaoru smirked at the noises and dampness and soon replaced his hand with the impression of his hardened member. She gasped and surprisingly found herself pushing herself towards it. _What am I doing? This-this is..._ Kaoru smiled at her gesture and quickly made work of his pants and threw them into the pile of clothes that already cluttered the floor. Kaoru quickly added Haruhi's underwear, throwing them aside. He ran his thumb over her clitoris which made Haruhi buck a little. He got down on his knees and faced her opening which was radiating heat. He flicked her clitoris with his tongue and saw pleasure spread through her body. Her moans became louder and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. He laughed a little and went back to work, lapping up the juices that dare seeped out. Her taste was warm and sweet and sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine. He spread her legs further apart and separated her lips, revealing her hot entrance. He ran his tongue over a spot that caused Haruhi to buck and moan in pleasure. He smiled and hit the spot repeatedly with his tongue, pausing slightly every so often to lap up the juices that came out. With one powerful sweep of his tongue, Haruhi came in his mouth. Her hips thrust up in excitement and she let out a sharp, loud gasp that turned into a moan from the pleasure. The liquid dripped from his lips and ran down his neck. He wiped it off and stood up, tossing his boxers to the side. He picked Haruhi, who was still dazed with orgasm, up off of the counter and laid her on the pile of clothes for cushion. He got on his knees and centered his cock over her opening. He looked into her eyes for permission. She seemed scared.

"K-Kaoru. W-what if I accidentally, you know, became.." she lost herself in Kaoru's kiss once again. He pulled away and looked at her reassuringly.

"I promise that won't happen." He smiled. He lit his tip touch her entrance. A shiver of excitement pulsated throughout his body. He had done it with Hikaru plenty of times but never with a girl and just by the heat and wetness emitting from Haruhi's vagina, he could already feel the difference. He looked at her once more and pushed in. Moans simultaneously escaped their mouths. Haruhi flinched at his size, being a virgin and all. He stayed still for a moment and allowed Haruhi to ease up and become familiar to him. After a second he slowly rocked back and forth, hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

"K-Kaoru-" Haruhi moaned. He flinched thinking he was hurting her and he stopped suddenly. "Y-you can go faster." She smiled and he breathed a sigh of relief. He began moving again, thrusting in and out quicker than before – deeper than before. Her velvety walls wrapped tightly around Kaoru's member, causing Kaoru to thrust harder. Moans wildly escaped the room suddenly became as hot as flame. Kaoru thrusted faster, rocking Haruhi back and forth. He suddenly withdrew and sprayed cum all over his chest and Haruhi's stomach, moaning at his sudden release. His body shook in ecstasy and used all of his strength to prevent himself from falling on Haruhi. She laughed a little and Kaoru looked up, blushing at his work. "Well I certainly never thought I would lose my virginity on my bathroom floor." Kaoru smiled and fell onto his side. He pulled his sweatshirt out from under her and began wiping her down, cleaning the semen that trailed up her stomach. He then wiped himself off and helped Haruhi up. He helped her with her clothes and she helped with his, excluding the cum stained sweatshirt. He looked at it and sighed.

"Oh well I didn't need it anyways. I have plenty more at home." He chuckled. He looked at Haruhi who seemed to be overcome with exhaustion. He walked over and hugged her. "I love you Haruhi Fujioka."

"I-I love you too..Kaoru." Kaoru's heart thropped painfully quick as he let the words sink in. They both smiled and embraced each other. He carried Haruhi over to her bed and laid her down to rest and looked over at Mei-chan who somehow was still asleep. They looked at each other again and shrugged, smiling at tonight's events. Kaoru tucked Haruhi in and kissed her forehead. She seemed to fall asleep quickly, so Kaoru got up and turned to the window. He was half way out when he turned again to look at his hostess one last time.

"Thanks for choosing me…" He smiled, turned around, and began his trip home.

***well I hope you enjoyed!* Send me some ideas for fanfics and I'll try to write 'em up! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for being patient with me! And thank you for all of the favorites and reviews. There will be one final chapter after this :D**

The Host Club seemed normal that following Monday. All of the hosts were going through their routines as they always have in the past. Kaoru occasionally glanced in Haruhi's direction just to see if she was looking back. Sometimes she was and she would cast a smile towards Kaoru.

"Oh Haru-chan! You seem awfully close with Kaoru!" One girl exclaimed.

"I think it's absolutely adorable. Being close with your club members like that." Another added. "You really are like a family." Haruhi stared at the plate of cakes on the table in front of them and smiled.

"Yeah, we're all pretty close here. They are the closest thing I've had to a whole family ever since my mother died." Haruhi's genuine smile and distant gaze made the girls squeal in delight. Haruhi thought about her mother. What type of person she used to be; what type of person that Haruhi would hope to be. Her mother would definitely be more open to helping with Haruhi's relationship issues than her dad who would just squish anyone who bothered trying to get near his precious gem of a daughter.

After activities Haruhi grabbed her bags and headed out to the courtyard. Luckily, no one was around at this time so it was nice and peaceful. A hand grabbed her and spun her around. Kaoru gently grabbed the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"I've missed you Haruhi." Kaoru chimed. He hugged her but was met with a gentle push from Haruhi.

"Kaoru, we're still at school and I'm still in uniform. Someone could see us you know." Haruhi turned around and began walking, blushing slightly at the close contact.

"Maybe I can walk you home. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well I was planning on doing some grocery shopping. My dad has been taking double shifts lately so he hasn't gotten around to it. He has this idea that I need nicer things because of my enrollment here." Haruhi snickered at her father's irrational ways of thinking.

"Would you like to go on an official date with me?" Kaoru asked innocently, looking at her with that cute half smile of his that Haruhi always found charming. "It wouldn't be anywhere special. Just, you know, something simple. So that we can get away from everything and maybe get to know each other personally. We may be friends but it's not like I keep tabs on you like Kyoya." Koaru thought to himself for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't actually know all that much about you outside of the Host Club and all. So whad'dya say?" He smiled and held out his hand delicately. Haruhi pondered the thought and decided that it would be acceptable to just go with him and make him happy. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. She soon dropped the contact, though, so that no one would see the "two guys" holding hands.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru's voice stabbed at Kour's eardrums like needles. They turned to face the approaching twin. "Hey Haruhi, I'm glad I caught you before you left." He said with a slight pant.

"Oh. Did you..uh..need something Hikaru?" He looked into her eyes and walked a step closer shifting his weight onto one side and completely ignoring Koaru.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new restaurant that they opened up a couple of days ago. I hear that their food is fantastic!" He gleamed. Haruhi looked down and Hikaru shot a sideways glare at Kaoru. His eyes were cold and full of determination. Kaoru smirked and stepped in, his face was full of innocent disappointment.

"I had already asked if she wanted to hang out with me tonight." Kaoru said innocently, trying to make his brother lose his temper. "Yeah, we were going to go to the commone-er..the supermarket to do some grocery shopping." Kaoru tried not to say anything that might offend Haruhi and cause her to choose Hikaru over him, even though in the back of his mind he already knew that Haruhi had chosen him. Hikaru glared coldly at Kaoru.

"I didn't ask you did I?" He turned back to Haruhi, frustration weaving its way into his facial features.

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru but…I-I already, kind of, promised Kaoru that we would hang out and I do need to do some grocery shopping." She said trying to let him down nicely.

"I can just go with you guys." Hikaru shot back.

"I can't handle both of you at once. Maybe another time." She could feel his frustration radiating off of him now.

"Fine." With that, Hikaru turned away and walked back towards the school's pick up zones where limousines lined the main courtyards.

Kaoru was never not amazed with the commoners' markets. The prices were so cheap and the brands were practically foreign. He had to admit thought that shopping with Haruhi was kind of nice.

"What would you like for dinner?" Haruhi asked interrupting his thoughts.

"W-what?" He turned to face her this time.

"What would you like for dinner?" She said with more emphasis. Kaoru surveyed the aisle they were in and looked for something that might please his taste.

"Umm..how about some udon?" He said, grabbing a small bag of udon noodles. "Our maids used to make this for us when we were little. I've watched them make it a few times so I can help you too if you'd like." Kaoru smiled softly at Haruhi. She grabbed the package from her companion and smiled at him.

"Udon sounds delicious." She turned around and gestured for Kaoru to follow her. "Let's find the other ingredients."

The shopping trip was fairly successful, in the sense that they were able to find all of the ingredients for great prices and Kaoru didn't once complain about the quality of the items. It could have been because he really did love Haruhi and was willing to make sacrifices for her sake. Once back home Kaoru darted for Haruhi's kitchen with Haruhi in tow.

"Where are the pots?" Kaoru asked searching through every cupboard.

"They're underneath the stove in the back of the cupboard." Haruhi giggled at his frantic search that she assumed was to impress her. Kaoru grabbed a pot and filled it with the broth they had chosen and then set it on the stove, turning the burner on. Haruhi spread out their finds and began to unwrap the ingredients that needed cutting. She pulled out a mat and a knife and began chopping up some of the vegetables.

"H-Hey Haruhi?" Kaoru muttered.

"What is it Kaoru?" She stopped her actions and turned to look at the boy who was looking down as if he had just broken something.

"Do you..umm..think you could teach me how to do that?" He asked shyly pointing towards the knife and half chopped vegetable. Haruhi stared at him with surprise for a moment and then smiled.

"Yeah! Just..uhh..come over here and I'll guide you through it." She handed Kaoru the knife and positioned his hands accordingly. She stood from behind and placed her hands on his. She peered around his side and slowly began to move their hands, making the first cut. "See? It's pretty easy." She added to cut the awkward silence. She could hear the broth start to boil and left Kaoru's side to turn down the heat.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." He said gracefully moving the knife up and down, paying extra attention to where his fingers were on the vegetable. Haruhi grabbed another knife and mat and stood beside him, pulling out the small piece of pork that was in their grocery haul. She sliced the meat very thinly and peered over at Kaoru's work. His cuts weren't as neat as hers but it would all taste the same anyways. It was still a good try for his…was it his first time?

"Is this your first time cooking?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh yeah..having maids and all, Hikaru and I have never had to do this sort of thing." He looked over at her. Her expression was hard to read so he just looked down and began slicing the Naruto as he had seen his maids do in the past. Haruhi made her way over to the pot of boiling broth and slid the meat into the pot to cook. "So, you do all of the cooking right?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence that kept finding its way back into the room.

"Most of the time." Haruhi said. "Sometimes dad tries to do it because he feels bad and thinks I need a break. I don't mind though. Cooking is fun and I enjoy trying to get my food to taste exactly the way my mother's used to." She added the vegetables to the pot and seasoned the soup a little. She then added the noodles and turned back towards Kaoru who was cleaning off the counter space. He looked at her when she began helping.

"It's alright Haruhi, you don't have to do that. I mean.." He looked down trying to find the words to say. Why was it so hard to talk to her? Kaoru thought back to the events a few nights ago and blushed. Haruhi looked up at him, about to say something, but then looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Are you okay Kaoru? You look a bit red. Do you need to sit down?" She stepped closer to him and his eyes met hers. Their gaze was unbreakable until there was a knock at the door. Haruhi went to answer in, leaving Kaoru to himself and his thoughts. When Haruhi answered the door she found Hikaru leaning against the door frame.

"Hey! It smells delicious!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Hikaru?" She said flatly.

"I was lonely and I decided that I wanted to partake in whatever commoner activities you had planned for the night."

"We're just making udon." Kaoru said stepping into the picture. "By the way Haruhi, I think it might be done." Haruhi nodded and gestured for Hikaru to come in. She fled to the kitchen and the brothers only stared at each other with cold eyes. Kaoru stepped toward his brother. "Look, I know what you're doing and I just wish you would cut it out Hika. Haruhi loves me and I wish you would stop trying to interfere with your own selfish intentions." Kaoru's eyebrows were furrowed and his usually bright golden eyes were pale with irritation.

"How do you know that she loves you for certain? So what if she's having dinner with you? It doesn't mean anything like that Kaoru." Hika smiled devilishly and danced around his brother to the kitchen.

"If only you knew Hika." He muttered.

The three friends sat at the table with their udon bowls and cups of tea that Haruhi had made. Kaoru had even made a small thing of rice so that it seemed like a more complete meal. There was a heavy feeling about the air as they sipped away at their soups in silence.

"This is amazing Haruhi?" Hikaru smiled, poison dripping in his voice that only Kaoru could make out.

"Thanks. Kaoru helped." She said smiling at Kaoru who hadn't said a word since they sat down. "You did really well for your first time."

"It was nothing. I hardly even did anything." He looked down and blushed, trying to seem humble for Haruhi.

"We should do something like this too, Haruhi." Hikaru said ignoring his brother.

"Yeah, maybe." Haruhi said, taking another bite of noodles.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO SELFISH!" Kaoru yelled in frustration. He paced around his and Hikaru's bedroom. Hikaru was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"I don't see how I'm being selfish." He said plainly.

"Really? Haruhi loves me and I know that for a fact. She chose me Hika, not you and yet you still insist on trying to take her away from me."

"That implies that you had her in the first place." He sat up on one elbow and eyed his brother. "What makes you so sure that she even loves you?"

"She told me so." Kaoru had stopped pacing and looked his brother dead in the eye. "I was there when no one was around. I was there when she needed my help." He could feel his anger rising again. "GOD DAMMIT I SAVED HER LIFE!" He yelled, clenching his scar with his hand. "You need to just accept the fact that we can't share everything Hikaru." He began walking towards the bed and stood about a foot away from where Hikaru lay. "I knkow she loves me and I don't need anyone else to tell me otherwise, especially you. You need to give up your little game Hika."

"My little game?" Hikaru clenched his fists and looked down. "The _only_ reason why she says she loves you is because she probably feels indebted to you." Hikaru's words sliced through Kaoru, breaking him into pieces.

"I-I'm done with you Hika. Act like a child all you want, but leave me and Haruhi alone." He wanted to badly to tell Hikaru what he and Haruhi did but that wouldn't justify anything; it would only put his and Haruhi's relationship at risk. He turned around and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray the last chapter! :D (Sorry it's a bit of a short one)**

'_The _only_ reason why she says she loves you is because she probably feels indebted to you.'_

Hikaru's words echoed in Kaoru's head. Was what he said true? Did Haruhi only love him for what he did for her. No. They wouldn't have…gone all the way if she had. But still, he felt like he now had loose ends that he had to tie up.

After host club activities had ended, Kaoru waited up for Haruhi who was cleaning up the dishes. She arrived after what seemed like hours.

"Oh hey Kaoru." Haruhi could feel her temperature rising slowly.

"Umm..d-do you think we could..uh..talk?" Kaoru's eyes looked anxious and sad. Haruhi hadn't ever really seen his eyes like this and it hit her deep. She was still a little alarmed at how he affected her emotions.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"Let's talk somewhere…more private." She followed him to the prop room where all of the host club's props and scenery was stored. They sat under a tree that was used in their Balinese theme. "So…I was thinking…" he looked away from her trying to find the words to say. "Well, after…everything that's..umm..happened, what-what would you consider us to be?" Haruhi was taken by surprise at his question and she felt a blush sweep her whole body. If she had fur she would look like Elmo from Sesame Street because of how red she was and how big her eyes had gotten from the question.

"Well..uhh..we are friends for sure!" She said trying to get at least some words out. She felt like her heart was going to explode.

"I see." Kaoru's head dropped slightly and Haruhi's heart began to pound faster.

"B-but I guess that after everything..we..umm..we..could..uh" She let out a sigh of frustration. _Why is this so hard to put into words_?! Kaoru looked up at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. She looked back with her own wide, brown ones. Kaoru leaned in and Haruhi began to lean in as well although it was kind of against her will. Kaoru slid past her lips and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Haruhi..do you..love me? For who I truly am..and not..well, what I did?" He sat back upright and awaited her response. Haruhi sat there for a moment. Her brain screamed at her in frustration to talk. To move. To do _something!_ Impulsively, she moved forward in one swift motion and pressed her lips to his. Her lips melted in his as he returned the kiss gently as if she were made of fine porcelain. He moved his hand to brush against her side and a shiver looped through her insides. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Of course I love you Kaoru. You have your faults but…you're actually a really good person and that shines through everything else. " She smiled at him and brought his hand to her cheek. She rested her head in his palm and took in the warmth in brought. Kaoru sat for a moment and took in her words. "You may have saved my life and, yes, I really admire you for that but there is so much more to you than just your heroic character." Her natural words came smoothly to her again as she felt her strength returning. "You care a lot about others and when you're not being influenced by Hikaru you always put their wants and needs before your own." Kaoru felt himself melt with her words. All of his doubts were gone and all he could think about now was the fact that he had a beautiful girl, mere inches from where he sat. He pulled her head towards his and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Their lips brushed slightly before colliding with each other at full force. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate, the full extent of their love passing between them. Kaoru slipped his tongue inside of Haruhi's lips and delicately twirled around her own. In a matter of moments their kiss had turned into a full dance of tongues.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called from inside of the third music room. He silently opened the door to the prop room, hoping to find his brother. He found so much more. A knot formed in his throat and he could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru said, breaking this kiss and slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Her eyes sparkled at the way he said her name.

_Don't. Please don't._ Hikaru found himself frozen in his place, stuck behind a bushel of roses with a perfect view of the scene.

"Will you.."

_No._

"Be my girlfriend?" Kaoru looked at her with anxious eyes.

"Yes." She answered pulling him into another kiss. Hikaru backed away slowly and closed the door soundlessly behind him. And just like that, he let the tears slip one by one.

"I'm done." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru turned to his brother who was sitting at his desk doing homework.

"With your homework?" Kaoru asked.

"No. With trying to get Haruhi to like me. I know." His shoulders quivered and Kaoru turned his whole body around towards his brother. "I saw you and Haruhi today in the prop room." Kaoru's eyes widened and he could only sit there in shock over his brother's words. "I'm sorry I tried to interfere. But, I know now. And I won't get in the way of that." A tear fell on his paper.

"Hika…" Kaoru said reaching for his brother to comfort him.

"I'll be okay. Really." Hikaru said wiping his tears. "I-I'm actually somewhat happy for you. You.." He looked at Kaoru. "You actually deserve her more than me." He let a small smile play on his lips. "You've done so much for her and I guess if it wasn't for you, neither of us could have had her." He looked out the window in the distance. He looked back and smiled at Kaoru, who leapt up and tackled his older twin with a hug.

"Hika!" Kaoru got off from Hikaru with a big smile and tears tugging at the corners of his eyes. "Thank you."

The next day was reserved specifically for discussing future host club activities. Tamaki danced around the room sprouting with ideas that were obviously influenced by a series of magazines courtesy of Kyoya. Hunny sat by and ate cake while Mori only sat in silence. The twins occasionally interrupted to add their two-sense which ultimately ended up in an argument. With the upcoming month's activities planned out, the hosts all prepared to leave.

"I have some studying to do so I can't have you over tonight." Haruhi said to Kaoru who was slipping on his jacket and tie.

"That's okay. We can see a movie some other time." He said. She smiled at him and they brought each other in for a small goodbye kiss. "I love you." They stated in unison.

"Wh-wh-WHAAAAAAT! GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki yelled, tears streaming down his eyes. Mori grabbed Tamaki and walked him into the other room. Distant pleas were heard to set him down but became more inaudible as the door shut behind them. The couple chuckled at their sempai's behavior and walked out of the club room together.

"Well it's about time they realized." Kyoya said to himself with a small smile.

**Oh that Tamaki. Well I hope you guys enjoyed! RR if you did **** and give me some ideas for future fanfics. Love you all!**


End file.
